Pat Clifton
"Postman Pat" redirects here. For the show, see Postman Pat. Patrick "Pat" Clifton, infamously known as Postman Pat, was the village postman for Greendale and has now been promoted to head of the Special Delivery Service in nearby Pencaster. Pat lived at Forge Cottage in Greendale with his wife Sara and son Julian, who is six years old. His pet cat Jess also comes with him on his post rounds. Date of Birth *November 10, 1892 Date of Death *December 11, 1972 Biography Pat's career started as being the local postman of Greendale in Cumbria. Everyday as he went around on his rounds, he was always the man with the answers and the helping hand for everything. Eventually, his helpful nature was known by everyone and the locals of Greendale adored him. By the time his next birthday came round, the Pencaster Gazette awarded him the "Postman of the Year", for being such a helpful postman. As the said newspaper had listed his birthday for that week, Pat was most surprised that everyone seemed to know that which he had meant to keep a secret, until he saw the article. Pat soon recieved his own post bus as well as the van, which he first tested on a journey to Ingledale. After this, he only use it on special occasions and if the van broke down, or in the case of Ted Glenn's robot postman use it as a reinforced pursuit vehicle. But eventually, it was decided that the post bus was not so important for the postal service, so Pat sold it to the school as their own personal transport. When Pat started to get overloaded with more and more parcels, he was given his very own postal trolley similar to those he had once seen in London. When the railway running through Greendale was reopened, Pat then became able to send off out of Greendale mail, by loading it onto the mail truck coupled behind the steam locomotive known as the Greendale Rocket. Pat's reliability soon promoted to the Special Delivery Service. If ever a call came through on his special moblie telephone that the service gave to him, he would in drive down to the SDS HQ in Pencaster and then transport his very special deliveries in one of his many different modes of transport that the service have to offer. Persona Pat is a helpful postman, who always knows best and has an opinion that every one of his many friends respects. He does sometimes have a knack of getting into muddles if there is one small change to the way his day of delivering the mail goes, but every cloud has a silver lining as they say and Pat is soon back on track, making sure all of Greendale gets its mail and that all his friends are happy by the end of the day. Job As his world wide title suggests, Pat is a postman. Attire When at work, Pat wears the postman's uniform dating from the 1970's, which comprises of a dark blue hat, jacket and trousers. In the snows of winter, Pat used to were his own winter coat over his uniform, but lately, when the snow comes, he wears a fluorescent jacket provided by the post office to help him stand out against the white background. Vehicles *PAT 1 (Royal Mail Post Van) *PAT 2 (Royal Mail Post Bus (now the school transport)) *PAT 2 (SDS Lorry) *PAT 3 (SDS Helicopter) *PAT 4 (SDS Post Van) *PAT 5 (SDS Motorbike and Sidecar) Pat also has a postal trolley for carrying parcels around Greendale. Pat has also got a bicycle with a basket on the front to carry Jess. Inspiration Postman Pat first came about when the BBC were thinking up an idea for a new pre-school children's series set in the countryside. John Cunliffe who was a teacher at Castle Park School in Kendal was told about the project by the parent of one of his students who suggested that he should send some of the stories that he had been writing for children to the project leader as they were looking for writers. Later on, John met up with Cynthia Felgate in London who asked him to be the writer for project. John then suggested that the leading character could be the local postman, which Cynthia liked straight away. So John Cunliffe went back to Kendal to start working on writing about the adventures of the locally known postman and history was made. John Cunliffe has stated that Pat is based on the postmen of Kendal; there was small post office at the end of John's street and he became a close friend of the post office shop keeper, who told him the daily work that country postmen do, which later helped to form Postman Pat's character. Popular culture For many years, Postman Pat featured in many of his own stage shows in different theatres around the country and been one of the many characters in Live stage shows of Cbeebies. There is a Postman Pat Village at Longleat Safari Park in Warminster, which is mainly made up of models of different parts of Greendale made up to look like they do the television screen and models of different characters from the show, each with there own mechanical movements. Postman Pat and the Big Screen After 30 years of fame on the television screen, the BBC revealed in 2011, that Postman Pat appear in his very first feature length movie, set for release in 2013. The film will ben shown in CGI and will show Pat (voiced by Stephen Mangan) entering a TV talent show, where has to decide between the life of fame and the life of delivering the post. The film will also star Rupert Grint (Harry Potter), David Tennant (Doctor Who) and Jim Broadbent. Appearances As the title character, Postman Pat has appeared in every episode of the series and its many other mediums. Performers *Ken Barrie (TV Series) *Stephen Mangan (Movie) Trivia *As Pat has bad eye sight, he has always worn glasses. *Apart from the Movie said to be released in 2013, Pat has always be voiced by Ken Barrie in every other medium. *Pat received the surname Clifton after John Cunliffe's follow teacher from Castle Park School in Kendal who's name is Molly Clifton. Gallery Postman Pat Series 3.jpg|Postman Pat Series 3 Postman Pat Action figure.jpg Pat's Windy Day.jpg Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour.jpg|Postman Pat Series 2 Postman Pat soft toy.jpg Postman Pat model .jpg Postman Pat Longleat Model.jpg|Early Longleat Model of Pat Postman Pat in London.jpg Postman Pat The Movie promo.png|A promotional image for Postman Pat: The Movie featuring Pat. Postmanpatbday-3.jpg|Pat with his birthday cards Postman pat2.jpg SDS Motorbike.png|Pat and Jess in PAT 5 SDS Helicopter.png|Pat and Jess in PAT 3 SDS Mini Van.png|Pat and Jess in PAT 4 PostmanPat'sFindingDay44.jpg|Pat buys chocolates Category:Characters